


Хорошее дело браком не назовут

by Polisha (nuups)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: Неожиданный звонок Головина, неудачный заголовок в СМИ, и Лëша Миранчук, который тут вообще не при чëм.
Relationships: Aleksei Miranchuk/Aleksandr Golovin





	Хорошее дело браком не назовут

**Author's Note:**

> Текст-отклик к [этой](https://news.sportbox.ru/Vidy_sporta/Futbol/Evropejskie_chempionaty/spbnews_NI1303297_Miranchuk_ili_Golovin_kto_schastliveje_v_brake) статье:
> 
> Во-первых, это диалоговая виньетка. Герои пиздят и больше ничего не делают. 
> 
> Во-вторых, в работе присутствует КАПС. Так задумано. 
> 
> В-третьих, очень много мата. ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10381120)

_Я не умею выражать сильных чувств, хотя могу сильно выражаться._

Ничто не предвещало, что телефон разразится звонком. Да ещё именно с этого номера. Лёша даже думает немного: брать или не брать. Но интерес пересиливает. Далеко не каждый день тебе звонит сам Саня Головин.

— АЛЁ, БЛЯТЬ, ЭТО ЧЕ, — голос буквально вопит, и Лёша даже отставляет руку от уха подальше. Не хотелось бы оглохнуть в начале такого интересного диалога.

— И тебе привет, Сань.

— КАКОГО ХУЯ, ЛЁХ? — голос не становится тише, возмущение не утихает.

— Как насчёт чуть более развернуто? — Лёше всё-таки удаётся вклиниться.

— ТЫ В ГЛАЗА ДОЛБИШЬСЯ ИЛИ НОВОСТИ ИГНОРИШЬ?!

— Ага, новости. Может, скинешь тогда?

— ХУЙ ТЕ ИЗ ОКНА НЕ СКИНУТЬ? — Саня явно пылает праведным гневом, но, зная Головина, Лёша не спешит впадать в панику.

— Ладно, сам открою, — он ставит вызов на громкую связь и открывает браузер. — Маякни хоть: «Чемп», «Спортс», куда лезть?

— «СПОРТБОКС», БЛЯТЬ, ИНСТАГРАМЕР, — желание отпрыгнуть подальше от орущей трубки не угасает.

— Я таких не знаю, но ладно… — Лёша собирается было просто набрать «Головин новости», но тут вотсап мигает уведомлением. — О, спасибо за ссылочку.

Головин напряженно пыхтит, пока Лёша сворачивает поисковик и открывает статью.

— А… — Лёша отчаянно старается не захихикать. Выходит с очень большим трудом. Ох уж эти писаки. Такие приколисты! — А че на свадьбу не позвал?

— СУКА ДА ТЫ ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ?! — айфон уже напоминает орущее письмо из Гарри Поттера. Только что слюной не брызжет.

— Эм, нет…

— ДА, БЛЯТЬ, ДА — порыв Саниного гнева чист и прекрасен. Главное в этот момент находиться на расстоянии. А то сметёт.

— А что именно да? — чуть-чуть сыграть в дурачка никогда не повредит. В любом случае он тут явно им будет не один.

— Лёха, скажи мне честно, ты что-то пизданул в последнем интервью?! — Саша внезапно понижает тон, но Лёша не ведётся и не спешит прислонять телефон обратно к уху.

— Каком интервью? — тут кстати реальный вопрос. Потому что последний раз какое-то интервью Лёша давал ещё в сборной в ноябре. Если ему не изменяет память, конечно.

— Я, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ЕБУ, КАКОМ! ТОМ, ПОСЛЕ КОТОРОГО ТАКИЕ ЗАГОЛОВКИ ПОЯВЛЯЮТСЯ! — Саня на другом конце Европы взрывается, и Лёшин айфон, кажется, сейчас последует дурному примеру. На память приходят старые кнопочные телефончики, которые в режиме вибрации могли самоубиться падением со стола.

Тем не менее остаётся только проявлять выдержку:

— А что, есть ещё?

— Чего ещё?!

— Заголовки.

— ЛЁХА! — возможно, там уже не слюна, а концентрированный яд для прицельных плевков. Хорошо, что не доплюнет. Хотя… Если с Саней на что-то поспорить, то он свернет горы и не только горы.

— Я уже давно Лёха, — Лёша теперь понимает термин «раздражающе спокойный», — че орём-то?

— ДА, БЛЯТЬ, ТЫ ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ? ХУЛИ ТЫ ТАКОЙ СПОКОЙНЫЙ, КОЛЁС ХЛОПНУЛ, ЧТО ЛИ?

— Таким не занимаюсь, тебе тоже не советую, — нет, ну правда. Такие вещи футболистам — особенно в Европе, особенно из России — совершенно не нужны.

Через пару секунд Головин натурально шипит в трубку:

— А трахаться со мной тебе кто, блять, советовал? — голос падает до свистящего или драматичного шепотка. — Откуда они такие заголовки взяли, ебать, а?

— Ты и советовал, — спокойно констатирует Лёша. И игнорирует второй вопрос.

— А ты че такой, блять, послушный-то! — быкует Головин. — Ебать-копать, просто мальчик-попрыгайчик.

— А раньше тебе нравилось… — Лёшу смешит вся ситуация, поэтому он не упускает случая отпустить лёгкий намёк в сторону их не всегда вертикальных отношений.

— Ты тут, ебать, не заигрывай со мной давай! — Саня вообще на такие штуки редко поддаётся, но Лёша всё же ставит попытку себе в зачёт.

— А что мне делать? — можно и ещё немного томно подышать в трубку.

— Ты мне скажи, что с этой хуйней, блять, делать?! Брак, ебать! — Саня явно застрял на одной теме и всё кипит.

В голову приходит догадка:

— Голова, блять, — Лёша вздыхает и прикрывает глаза ладонью. — Ты дальше заголовка читал хоть?

— Да нахуя мне дальше?! И так вся хуйня на первой полосе!

— У тебя там брачный договор с Монако, у меня — с Аталантой, — терпеливо поясняет Лёша, все же прижимая телефон обратно к уху. — Тупо футбольные сравнения.

— Нихуясе сравнения! — громкость становится приемлемой для ушей, хотя остаётся опасность, что те завянут от потока великого и могучего (а в исполнении Сани ещё и многогранного) мата. — Там че, ебать, моча в голову стукнула такие сравнения писать?!

Лёша старается не заржать в голос, пока Головин изощрённым образом проходится по всем журналистам. Прям шпарит как по написанному и даже не повторяется!

— Ебать они конченые! — продолжается буря в стакане. — Че за всратые сравнения? Я чуть кони тут не двинул! Поседею к ебени фени.

— Ты и так блондинка, — Лёша просто не может удержаться от шпильки в чужой адрес.

— Ты, бля, тоже туда же? — опять шипит и даже, наверное, щурит глаза. — Может, ещё женушкой назовёшь?

— Хочешь — назову, — Лёша человек простой, отчего не порадовать другого человека?

— Лёха, пошëл нахуй!

— Как только так сразу, — Лёша мурлычет, а потом всё-таки не выдерживает и прыскает со смеху.

— Еба-а-ать в рот! — ругается Саня, на что Лёша не может не отреагировать:

— Вот это я понимаю предложение! Вместо сердца и почек хуй да рука практически, — Лёша пытается звучать серьёзно, но не особо в этом преуспевает.

— Вот ты бес ёбаный, стебётся он надо мной, значит, — Саша недовольно фыркает в трубку.

— Ну рили же смешно, че? — Лёша жмёт плечами и потягивается. Саня, он, конечно, обеспечивает развлечение, но зачастую больно энергозатратное.

— Хуй через плечо, — бросает в ответ очередную нецензурщину Головин.

— Твой бы хуй да в мирное русло, — бурчит Лёша, закатывая глаза с легкой улыбкой.

— Нехуй мой хуй пихать куда не надо! — отрезает Саня.

— Тебя послушать, ты куда только не пихаешь, — Лёша цокает, но внутри всё ещё ржёт с этого невыносимого матерщинника.

— Это ты мне типа предъяву кинул? — подозрительно уточняют.

— Не-а, — фыркает Лёша, покачивая ногой и констатирует факт. — Просто забавно.

— Хуявно! — рявкает трубка и замолкает. Возможно, переваривает информацию, а возможно, готовит новую порцию матюков.

— Всё? Иссяк фонтан? — мягко уточняет Лёша, прощупывая почву и границы. — Или есть ещё похер в похеровницах?

— Ты сейчас своими ягодами в ягодицах нарываешься, Лёх, — Саня всё ещё огрызается, но главный поток гнева уже явно схлынул. Лёша мысленно себя хвалит. Выдержка и здравый смысл — это прекрасно.

— Я вообще не при чём — статьи не читаю, заголовки не клепаю. А как тебя туда занесло, это вопрос, — поднимает всё же интересующую тему. Раньше Саня за чтением новостей дальше «Чемпионата» замечен вроде бы не был.

— Как-как… — ворчит Саня, и, кажется, ему даже немного неловко. — Хуем об косяк.

— Бедный! — сокрушается Лёша. — И всё-таки?

— Скинули, — в трубке раздаётся невнятное бурчение. — Шляпа ёбаная.

— М-м-м, ну-ну. Ну что, получается, закрыли вопрос? — Лёшу тянет миролюбиво хлопнуть в ладоши и растянуться в кресле под блаженную тишину.

— Это ты типа так тонко намекаешь, что пошёл-ка ты нахуй, Саня?

— Это типа перестань нести хуйню, — резюмирует Лёша. — И перестань провоцировать. А то хуй сюда, хуй туда…

— Ебать мой хуй, на что я провоцирую?! — Саня, зараза, снова начинает вставать на дыбы, слова ему поперёк не скажи. — Журналюги эти ублюданы конченые, я тут при чём?

— Саня, не заходи на второй круг, — Лёше снова хочется рассмеяться. Сашкиным горением можно отапливать небольшой город.

— Я ещё даже не начинал! — Саня на том конце трубки возмущён, но вроде не обижен. — Ебаца в сланцы просто.

— Ну и вкусы у тебя, Сань, — ещё немного и от сбитого ржачем дыхания обеспечена икота. Лёша решает немного сместить вектор. — Может, простого человеческого ебаца в жопу?

— Может, да не может, — огрызается Саша, раздражаясь. — Как ебаца будем, по дискорду? Хуй в ладошку и стонать в динамик?

— Мне нравится твоя изобретательность! — Лёша правда не ожидал такого выверта. Но интересно послушать, а что же будет дальше?

— Еба-а-ать не встать…

— Было бы неплохо, кстати, — прерывает поток сознания Лёша. — Вариант-то ничего.

С Саней они не пересекались и, соответственно, «не пересыпали» давненько, так что Лёша в какой-то степени, можно сказать, соскучился.

— Хуй да маленько, блять! В трубку не хватало мне стонать, — Саша рявкает, а Лёша хмыкает: орать в трубку Сане вот ничего не мешает.

Этого он, конечно, не говорит, но зато подмечает другое:

— О, да ты в стихи могёшь! — Лёша откровенно забавляется. Во-первых, можно, а во-вторых, пиздец скучно. А с Головой точно не соскучишься.

— Александр Сергеич, ебать, — хмыкает Саня.

— А?

— Лёх, ты че, вообще дремучий? — натурально удивляется Головин. — Во даёт, ебучие-колючие. Пушкин кто, блять, был?

— А, бля, не подумал, — Лёша смущенно чешет нос. — Чтоб ты и Пушкин… в один ряд не связываетесь.

— Бля, бля, — дразнит Саня. Он явно доволен собой и своими познаниями. — Головка от хуя!

Лёша ржёт и всё-таки икает.

— Сань, ты уникум.

— А то!

— Я думал, снова каким-нибудь хуем ответишь, — усмехается Лёша и снова икает. Кажется, это надолго.

— Хуем эти журналюги свои статейки пишут! — кого-кого, а их Саня не щадит.

— Да лан-лан, всё, не гори. Ну брак и брак, — Лёша не выдерживает и отстраняется от трубки, чтобы чуть проржаться в кулак.

— «Я в браке третий раз, опять попался брак», — передразнивает кого-то неизвестного Саня.

— Не уверен, что хочу знать, откуда это, — усмехается Лёша. Саня часто умудряется ляпнуть такое, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Лёша поначалу пытался понять, откуда Головин этого всего понабрался, а потом махнул на это дело рукой.

— Да я и не вспомню, — кажется, Саня тоже отмахнулся.

— Ну вот и тут забей и забудь, чего ещё только не понапишут, — позволяет себе совет Лёша.

— Хуй положить, говоришь? — уточняет Саня.

— Да, — Лёша закатывает глаза. — Можно и так сказать.

— Хуйня вопрос, делов-та, как два пальца обоссать, — почему-то мгновенно соглашается Голова.

— Главное, если что — читай дальше заголовка, — внезапно возвращается к началу разговора Лёша. Возможно, ему хочется ещё немного эмоций от Сани.

— А то че? — настороженно уточняет Головин и сопит в динамик.

— А то мало ли чего ещё напишут? — смеётся Лёша, подзуживая темпераментного Саню.

— А ты что, что-то знаешь? — тот тут же напрягается.

— Про тебя? — задорно уточняет Лёша.

— Про меня ты ясен хуй знаешь! — от него явно опять отмахнулись — Про писак! Что, таки пропизделся в интервью каком-то?

— Я оскорблён до глубины души, — искренне сообщает Лёша и добавляет. — И обижен до жопы, если хочешь.

— Окей, понял, не гоню, — примирительно соглашается Саня, возможно, осознав, что уже параноит не по делу. — А жопу хочу.

— Ну, на том и порешили, — мычит Лёша, прижав телефон плечом к уху. — Считай, я польщен, что тебе есть дело до моей жопы.

— Ага, как же, — Саня фырчит в трубку. — Всё, давай.

— И никакого хуевого напутствия? — не удерживается от финальной поддёвки.

— Миранчук, блять! — Головин не особо в восторге, что над ним потешаются.

— И даже нахуй не пошлёшь? — а вот самому Лёше всё нравится.

— Пошёл нахуй!

— Во-от, теперь узнаю старого-доброго Саню, — Лёша довольно улыбается сам себе. Не одному же Головину людей доводить.

— Пиздуй в закат! — прилетает третье и финальное.

Финальное — потому что Лёша тонко чувствует момент, когда надо уже стопарнуть.

— Жди новостей, — Лёша хмыкает и отключает звонок, прежде чем ему снова укажут направление, куда двигаться.


End file.
